Zeus's Redemption
by Son of oblivion
Summary: This is the 2nd story in the Perseus Jackson Legacy series. Zeus has change his ways, he's no longer prideful, unfaithful, and takes every ones option. At the same time the gods symbols of power are are stolen, they think Zeus did it. They strip him of his godhood, he flees before they can remove his powers. With the help of Percy can they get them back before it's to late?


Peruses Jackson Legacy: Zeus's Redemption

3 Months after the Giant war

Percy's pov

Zeus's request

Percy was in a meditated state, thinking about how messed up his life is and were he went wrong.

"Percy, Percy wake up." A voice yelled.

I opened one of my eyes to see Lord Zeus standing above me with a look that said help me. I got to a kneeing position.

"Don't knee, I'm not a god at the moment."

"What do you mean, you're not a god?"

"I've decided to be nicer and a better ruler, at the same time all the weapons of power were stolen. So I need the help of the most powerful demigod alive, I need you to help me get the weapons of power back and prove my in innocent to the other gods."

"What's in it for me?"

"My full blessing and lighting staff."

"Hmmm….. I'm in."

"Thank Chaos you agreed."

"Why, did you think I would miss kicking monster ass."

"You are the only one other then myself to know this. The longer our weapons of power are away from us the weaker we get. The first sign will be noticeable in two weeks."

"Then what are we waiting for, lets go visit Rachel."

"I'll flash us there."

"I thought you are no longer a god?"

"How do you think I got here?"

Line break

"Rachel, I would visit you more often, but trying to get yourself killed takes up to much time."

"Percy, I can tell you right now you won't die any time soon. So what do you need?"

"How do I find the gods weapons of power?"

**The king and the prince of the seas**

**Shall work together to retrieve the weapons.**

**The lost lands awaits the Prince and**

**The prince shall need to be whole again**

**For the prince of the seas shall**

**Become the prince of the storms.**

**The king fear shall come true and**

**The prince's rage shall unleash death.**

**And the prince shall lead you to victory.**

"Well this sounds a barrel of fun, lets get going."

"Do you even know were the lost lands are?" A very familiar voice said behind me.

"Annabeth, what do you want?"

"To try to help you."

"What else?"

"I also what to make up for my mistake, I hope that if I help you it would help me on my quest to have a second chance with you."

"You can hope all you want."

"'sigh' Fine the lost lands are the Aztec, Mayan, and Incan empires were, but be careful. They are full of old and forgotten monster and monster from other myths as well as unknown monsters."

"Ok we'll heed your warning, now plz leave my sight before I kill you."

"Percy.. just plz think about giving me a chance to make it up."

"Maybe, now get out of my sight before I kill you."

"Fine.. just think about it." that was all she said before she flashed away.

"Percy, give her a chance. You don't know, you may like the out come."

"What ever Zeus, now lets get out of here before I regret agreeing to this."

Line Break-Old Aztec temple

Percy and Zeus had just set up camp out side of the temple were Ares and Apollo's symbols of power were being keep. Percy was on guild while Zeus sleeped when time started to freeze, Ice grow on the ground, trees started to rise in height. Two figures step out from the tree line, One had hash but warm gold eyes, white hair, was at lest 6'2, was petty buff, and had what look to be a scythe. The other had cold, hard, blood red eyes, grey hair, was a lest 5'10, was a little buff, and earth staff.

"Percy, it's time to acpeat what you won from Gaea and Kronos." The grey haired one said.

The white haired one replied after him. "Will you conture to slowly die a painful death or will you merge with us?"

"What will become of me?"

"Your mind will stay the same but your body will change. You will become stronger, psychical, mintreaor, and power wise. what is yo answer?"

"My answer is..."

**AN: I have no beta for this story, I may not need a beta for this story but the others I will need one. Now for the reason why I'm typing this is that I don't want to have very many flashbacks in the main story. I hope this story is as good as the main story, if there are any mistakes or spelling error's plz feel free to tell me. I also don't mined flames, in fact I take those and try to fix something that I did wrong. Stay tuned… and give reviews, I need them.**


End file.
